White Out
by meguhanu
Summary: What if Sue had gotten to Carrie on time at the prom? What would have happened if the blood spilled on Sue instead of Carrie? This is another alternate version if Sue saved Carrie from a horrible humiliating prank at the Black Prom. ONE SHOT!


**White Out**

"Tommy Ross and Carrie White!" called the announcer for the King and Queen of the prom.

Carrie was absolutely stunned. Was this all a dream? Was this real?

Maybe the kids at Ewen High were giving her a second chance after all.

Tommy took Carrie's hand in his and they both made their way up to the stage to claim their prize, while everyone in the gym clapped for them.

Most of them clapped in disbelief.

"Is this some sort of joke?" asked as student.

"It gets better," said another, hinting that something was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" asked the student.

"Just wait and see," replied the other. She had a wicked smile on her lips.

Carrie looked at the throne awaiting her and smiled.

Tommy and Carrie climbed the stairs.

Both turned around and smiled at their senior class.

A student gave Carrie a bouquet of red roses while the other placed the silver tiara on her head.

She really did feel like royalty that night and she knew that things would only get better from here on out.

If she could use her powers to take control of her life, and to keep her mother from hurting her anymore, she could make small but necessary changes for the rest of her life.

High school was almost over. It was almost time for graduation.

Everything that night seemed to be going perfect.

She had a date, she made her own beautiful pink cotton dress that hugged her curves beautifully and in all the right places, and she had won prom queen. She smiled and giggled while holding Tommy's hand.

Up in the rafters, Chris and Billy were prepared to pull the rope that was connected to the bucket of pigs' blood above Carrie's head.

Filming Carrie in the shower while having her first period wasn't enough. Chris was such an evil seed, she wanted to push the limit even more. She wanted this girl to just suffer. And for what? What did Carrie White ever do to Chris Hargensen or the rest of the girls?

"You were born," snarled Chris.

Outside, Sue slammed on her brakes to her car, flung the door open, and ran into the prom.

 _Carrie. Tommy. I'm coming,_ thought Sue.

Sue came from the crowd of prom goers. She looked around for Chris. Even though Chris was banned from prom, Sue knew she was here somewhere and she was planning something.

She looked closer at everyone in the gym. Just then she saw movement from up in the rafters and there with her boyfriend Billy, she spotted Chris.

Sue had received the text from Chris earlier in the night and she knew Chris was planning something far beyond cruel. It was cruel enough what they did to Carrie in the locker room not four days ago.

Sue felt completely guilty about that, since she was the first one to start throwing tampons at Carrie. Chris then took over. And Sue didn't stop it.

"Chris," she whispered.

Sue looked at the rope in Chris's hands and it led to a bucket. And the bucket was right above Carrie.

And in that bucket, Sue knew there was something that shouldn't be there.

"Sue, what are you doing here?" came Miss Desjardin's voice.

She made a grab for Sue, but Sue ran to the side, escaping Desjardin's grip.

"Don't ruin this for Carrie," said Desjardin running after Sue trying to grab her.

"It's not me," said Sue trying to shake the gym teacher off her tail.

"Something bad is going to happen!" yelled Sue. Her voice was drowned out by the school song that started to play.

Sue ran to the stage, up the stairs and past Tommy.

"Sue what are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

But it was too late.

"Fuck now!" yelled Billy seeing Sue ruin their plans.

"I know!" yelled Chris and she pulled the rope and the bucket leaned over, emptying the blood over the side.

Carrie looked to Sue with a confused look.

Sue grabbed Carrie, pushing her out of the way.

"Carrie, look out!" yelled Sue.

Sue was just in time, as the blood spilled from the rafters.

Instead of landing on Carrie, it landed all over Sue.

Sue screamed as the blood hit her. She stood her ground, feeling the gooey warm substance fall all over her.

Gasps of horror emitted from the crowd.

"Oh my God," said a student.

Some students looked away in horror.

"Is that blood?" asked another.

"Is this some type of senior prank?" asked another student.

Sue stood rigid.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hands which were covered in blood. Her body was shaking.

The rest of her clothes were sticky and soaked in the red substance as well.

Sue looked up at the bucket and then at Tommy.

"What the hell?" he yelled at the crowd.

Carrie came front and looked at Sue.

"You saved me," said Carrie.

"I had to," replied Sue.

She looked up and yelled.

"CHRIS YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she screamed.

Miss Desjardin and the principal were on the stage in less than a second.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked the principle.

"Chris and Billy did this," said Sue pointing to where Chris and Billy were tying the bucket up.

"You two get down here this instant," said the principle, seeing the intruders.

"Miss Desjardin please call the police and get them here as soon as possible. The rest of you outside now," said the principle.

The entire prom made for the doors.

Carrie continued to look at a blood covered Sue. She dropped the roses.

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen," sobbed Sue. She wiped some of the blood out of her face.

"If you did, I would be the one standing there covered in blood," replied Carrie.

"Carrie I am so sorry for everything I have done," said Sue.

"Knowing that you saved me from a humiliating prank makes up for it," said Carrie.

"Can you ever forgive me for everything I have done?" asked Sue.

"Tonight was a start but you have a long way to go," replied Carrie.

"One good deed doesn't wipe out a lifetime of cruel pranks," said Sue agreeing with Carrie.

"For what it's worth, I do mean it. I'm sorry," said Sue.

Carrie smiled.

"Tommy are you okay?" asked Sue turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Yes I'm fine but I think we should move before that bucket falls on one of us," said Tommy. The three of them left the stage, being careful not to slip on the blood that covered the stage floor. They waited for the police to arrive.

Chris and Billy were caught on the stairs and were now sitting on the bleachers under the watchful eye of Miss. Desjardin.

"You just couldn't learn your lesson could you Chris?" asked Desjardin. She crossed her arms and glared at the teenager.

"Fuck you," said Chris.

Miss Desjardin slapped Chris across the face.

"Aah!" screamed Chris. Her cheek turned red from the hit.

"You can't hit us!" cried Chris who was now standing on her feet.

"I just did," said Miss Desjardin.

"You'll get canned for this! See if you don't you bitch!" screamed Chris.

This time it was Carrie who stepped forward.

"Why can't you just sit down and shut up for one moment?" asked Carrie.

With a flick of her hand, Chris was sent tumbling back in to a seated position by an unknown force.

"What the fuck?" asked Chris.

Sue and Tommy stood back.

"You're still talking," said Carrie and with another flick of her wrist, a piece of streamer shoved itself over Chris's mouth and stayed there.

"Oh my God," said Billy in horror.

"She's a witch," said Billy pointing at Carrie.

Carrie turned her attention to Billy.

"I'm not a witch. I have an ability. If I concentrate hard enough I can make things move. There are other people out there like me who can do what I can do," said Carrie.

"Dude, she would have slaughtered us all if we pulled of this prank," said Billy.

"You got the wrong girl," said Sue stepping forward next to Carrie.

"If I were you, I'd do what Chris is doing," said Tommy pointing at Chris.

"Unless you want me to pummel you into charcoal," said Tommy, pounding his fists together.

Billy sat down and shut up.

It was five minutes before the police arrived to arrest Billy and Chris.

"Miss Hargensen so lovely to see you again," said a female police officer who tightened the handcuffs as tight as they can go.

"You got nothing on me," said Chris

"You're dads a lawyer right?" asked the officer.

"Let's see him try to get you out of this one," said the policewoman.

The police led Chris and Billy away in handcuffs.

The principle, Miss Desjardin, Sue, Tommy and Carrie sighed in relief.

"Um please don't tell anyone about my telekinesis," said Carrie.

"It's an amazing gift Carrie and no one deserves it more than you," said Miss Desjardin.

"I think that's mega cool," said Tommy.

"You're secret is safe with me," said Sue.

"Sue it might be best for you to hit the showers," said Miss Desjardin.

"Do you have your keys? The doors are locked to the locker rooms," said Sue.

"No need," said Carrie

With another flick of her arm the doors opened.

"That's so awesome," said Sue.

"I'll go with you," said Carrie.

"Sure. Continue prom without us," said Sue looking back at Miss Desjardin.

"No need for that. I'm cancelling the rest of this prom. I'm going to send everyone home now," said Miss Desjardin.

The prom goers were starting to come back into the gym, eager to know what happened.

"There is no need to know. Go home now," said Miss Desjardin. She shooed the students out while the police came in and examined the stage.

"You'll read all about it in the papers tomorrow," said Tommy.

He too exited the prom but waited outside for his two girls to come back out.

In the locker room, Carrie waited by her locker for Sue to come back out.

Carrie had a change of clothes waiting for Sue as she finished showering.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Carrie.

"Yes just not feeling too good," said Sue.

"You just had a huge bucket of blood fall on you. I wouldn't be feeling good either," said Carrie.

"So how long have you had this special power?'" asked Sue over the running water.

"It started up when I was having my period. I just recently learned how to control it," said Carrie.

"Again I'm sorry about that," said Sue, who was just exiting from the shower with a towel around her waist.

Carrie handed Sue the change of clothes.

"Carrie I didn't get a chance to tell you this, but you look so beautiful tonight," said Sue.

Carrie smiled, ducking her head.

"Thank you," said Carrie.

"Where did you get that dress?" asked Sue.

"I made it," replied Carrie.

"YOU MADE THAT?!" asked Sue in disbelief.

"I did. I like to sew. It's a really simple pattern," said Carrie.

Sue jolted over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Carrie.

"Yeah I've just had a bug or something these past two days," said Sue.

Carrie kneeled down to Sue and put her hand over Sue's flat stomach.

"Oh my God. It's a girl," said Carrie.

"What?" asked Sue.

"You don't know?" asked Carrie.

"Oh my God," said Sue.

Carrie helped Sue up.

"You're in delicate condition. We need to get you home. You need to tell your parents," said Carrie.

"I got to tell Tommy first," said Sue.

Sue changed into the clothes Carrie gave her.

"Let's go home now," said Sue.

Carrie had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Carrie?" asked Sue.

"My momma," sobbed Carrie.

"What does she do to you?" asked Sue.

"She beats me sometimes. I sealed her in my prayer closet before I left the house," said Carrie.

She tilted her head and the tiara fell off her head.

Carrie caught it midair and stared at it.

"I didn't really earn this," said Carrie. Her lower lip was trembling and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Carrie, let's have a police officer escort you home. I think it's time to let someone in that house to see what really goes on. If your mom is beating you, that's child abuse and she could go to prison," said Sue.

"Momma in prison?" asked Carrie. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Just then the lockers started shaking on their own.

"Hey Carrie pull it together," said Sue putting her hands on Carrie's shoulders.

"I don't momma to go to prison," said Carrie.

"That's not written in stone. Let's just go home and see what's going on," said Sue.

Carrie's body started to shake and some of the locker doors started to fly off the handles.

"Carrie calm down. Calm down now," said Sue.

She hugged Carrie.

"Remember I'm pregnant," said Sue.

Carrie took a rasping breath in and settled down. The lockers stopped shaking.

"There we go," said Sue.

"Okay let's get out of here," said Sue.

Sue and Carrie walked side by side, with Sue's arms around Carrie helping her not go all 'psycho' on the school.

Opening the door, Carrie glanced once more behind her to the stage where she almost had a blood bath.

The police had taped off the area while one of them was holding the metal bucket.

"Carrie don't look back," said Sue.

"Shouldn't we talk to the police?" asked Carrie.

"Not without our parents. We're minors," replied Sue.

Sue and Carrie were the last to exit the prom and they met up with Tommy.

"There you are," he said.

"Look whose blood free," said Tommy.

"Um Tommy there is something I have to tell you," said Sue. She looked at Carrie and Carrie walked away to a waiting police officer to ask for a ride home.

"Carrie White isn't it?" asked the female officer that Carrie recognized as the one who arrested Chris.

"Yes ma'am," said Carrie.

"May I have a ride home?" asked Carrie.

"Where do you live?" asked the officer.

"Six miles down the side streets," replied Carrie.

"Sure get in," said the officer who opened the door and Carrie slid in.

The ride home was silent.

"Are your parents' home?" asked the officer looking that the creepy old house.

"My momma is," said Carrie as she got out of the cruiser.

"Your mother is Margaret White correct?" asked the officer.

"Yes ma'am," said Carrie.

"Alright just stay here for a moment," said the officer.

The officer knocked on the door, but the door opened on its' own.

"Chamberlain police. Anyone home?" asked the officer as she entered the house, her gun drawn.

"The Lord forgives no sins," said Margaret, descending the stairs in a white robe with a butcher knife in her right hand.

"Ma'am Chamberlain police. Drop the knife," said the officer.

"The Lord forgives no sins," repeated Margaret.

"Ma'am this is your last chance," said the officer.

Just then Margaret lunged at the officer. The gun went off and the bullet went right into Margaret's chest.

"Aah!" yelled Margaret. She fell backwards and hit her head against a metal cross that was hanging on the wall.

"Momma!" yelled Carrie who was standing at the door frame.

She ran past the officer and held her mother in her lap. Carrie put her hand on the bullet wound and used her telekinetic ability to remove the bullet.

"Renounce this power. You must not use it," said Margaret.

"Momma I'm sorry. Please forgive me," said a sobbing Carrie. She rocked her mother back and forth.

"This is Officer King. Please send an ambulance to 691 South Avenue. One victim. Female. Mid to late 40s. Single gunshot wound to the chest. Need immediate assistance," said Officer King.

"Carrie," mumbled Margaret. She ran her hand over her daughter's cheek.

"The Lord does not forgive," said Margaret.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she breathed no more.

"Momma? Momma no!" cried Carrie. She let the tears flow down and just let out the sobs.

"Why?" asked Carrie.

"Why?!" she cried to Officer King.

"Honey she attacked me first. It was self-defense. Come on now. Let's wait outside," said Officer King.

She went to lift Carrie up and Carrie flicked her wrist and sent Officer King outside.

Officer King was smashed into her cruiser, shattering the windows.

She passed out on the lawn from the force.

Carrie looked back to her mom and started screaming, sending the pictures off the walls, the dishes smashed, and the windows broke.

Then a rain of stones descended on the house.

"Carrie!" called Sue.

Sue had followed Carrie home and saw the officer fly out of the house for no reason.

Sue bolted into the house. She knew Carrie was in there and was causing this damage.

"Carrie come on we have to get out of here!" called Sue. She saw Carrie and her mom in the main part of the house.

She saw Margaret lying down not moving in Carrie's lap.

Sue outstretched her hand.

"Give me your hand," said Sue.

Carrie just looked at her through the tears.

"Please Carrie," begged Sue.

"You can't be here," said Carrie.

"I'm not leaving you," said Sue.

"Get out!" cried Carrie.

"No!" screamed Sue.

Sue then grabbed Carrie by the arm and yanked her up and both girls ran out of the house just in time before the big rocks smashed the house to smithereens.

"Why?" cried Carrie. She kneeled down in the wet grass in her prom dress.

She looked down and her mother's blood had stained the pink fabric.

"Because I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again," said Sue.

Carrie just continued to sob.

Sue knelt down and hugged Carrie, rocking her back and forth in a warm embrace.

"It's going to be okay. You are going to be okay," said Sue over and over again.

"How are we going to explain all this?" asked Carrie.

"We can't tell them the truth," said Sue.

"Maybe it should have been me that died," sobbed Carrie.

"Don't say things like that," said Sue.

"Why not? I basically killed my mom. I want her back," said Carrie.

"You will see her again one day. I know a saying that 'death is just the beginning'," said Sue.

"You have a purpose for being here. You were given an extraordinary gift and I think God intended you to use it," said Sue.

"Help me," cried Carrie. Her sobbing was now subsiding.

"I promise you for as long as I live, I'm not going to abandon you," said Sue.

"I promise too," said Carrie.

Carrie hugged Sue tightly.

The two girls stayed that way until the ambulance and cops arrived at Carrie's demolished house.

And since that night, nothing was ever the same in Carrie's life ever again.


End file.
